07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Tajio
Tajio is a minor character who only appears in the seventh episode of the 07 Ghost anime series. He does not appear in the manga. Tajio first appears when Teito and Mikage meet him during the Church's annual bazaar, where his father is possessed by a Kor. Appearance Physical appearance Tajio is a young boy around the ages of 10-12, and his height is estimated to be 150 cm, as he is about a foot shorter than Mikage. His weight is unknown but he has a thin build. Tajio's face is round with a small mouth and nose and large, olive green eyes that slant inwards. His hair reaches his mid-back, is a dark maroon/red in colour, and is very messy. His skin is a darkish beige colour. Apart from his skin tone and hair, Tajio does not bear a significant resemblance to his father. According to Mikage, he wears the same angry expression Teito did while at the academy. Clothing He wore a long, green turtleneck tied with a black belt, over a pair of light brown trousers. He also wore a long shawl the same colour as his trousers over his shoulders. Personality Tajio initially appeared to lack proper morals as he stole to get food and saw no problem with this. However, aside from stealing, he was shown to be quite noble, as when he believed Athena was being attacked, he tried to defend her. Due to the fact that he has no mother and his father is not around, Tajio is very independent and unwilling to accept help from others. Mikage said that Tajio reminded him of Teito. Like most children in the series, he is shown to be excitable and easily frightened. History Tajio appeared to have lived in the Church for some time. His mother is dead, how long ago and the cause is unknown, and his father is often working, meaning that he is around Tajio little. The family is very poor and Tajio mostly relies on stealing to get food. Relationships Tajio's Father Tajio and his father are likely each other's only remaining relatives and as a result, they are very close. Anime Synopsis Tajio is first spotted by Mikage, who calls out to him but scares him away. He is later seen stealing from a baker, who chases him down the street. Tajio drops the bread while running, but Frau trips the man chasing him, and Tajio gets away. The bread is taken by Mikage and Teito, and later given to Tajio, Mikage scolding him for stealing. While eating, Tajio accidentally swallows too much, and is forced to rush to the water fountain, where he then overhears the play sisters Rosalie, Athena and Libelle are acting out. Seeing Libelle brandishing a knife, he jumps to defend Athena, when he is spotted by Mikage and Teito and carried away. Tajio is later reunited with his father, who takes him away but raises Teito and Mikage's suspicions so they follow them both. His father is later revealed to have been possessed by a Kor, and he attacks Teito and Mikage. The Eye of Mikhail activates and saves Teito and Tajio from what would have been a fatal blow. Frau then appears and purifies Tajio's father's soul. Tajio later leaves with his father, and has not been seen again since. Trivia *Saori Hayami, Tajio's voice actor, also portrays Razette. Site Navigation Category:Minor characters Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Human Category:Onetime characters